Land of Confusion (Chase's Dream)
This is a song in Pups Get a Frankenweenie after Chase finds Sparky and leads him to the Lookout. This song is the Phil Collins version because it's the only version I know. P. S. This is also edited. (Chase peeks into the Lobby. The pups are still sleeping. He turns to Sparky) Chase: Don't worry boy. I'll find you a place to sleep tonight! (Chase walks toward his PupHouse) Chase: I think it'll be ok to keep you in here. What do you say, boy? Sparky: Arf! Chase: *Laughs* I thought you might like it! It's really nothing but it can fit two pups in it. Well, night Sparky! (Sparky yawns and curls up next to Chase. Chase's dream starts) I must've dreamed a thousand dreams... (Chase is walking through a foggy prehistoric type of swamp. His eyes turn a nervous blue) ..Been haunted by a million screams. I can hear the marching feet. They're moving...into the street. (Chase sees a long slimy dinosaur tail slip past him. He keeps walking) But did you read the news today? (Chase sees a transparent Swift lunge at him but disappears. Chase keeps walking, nervously looking around) They say the danger's gone away! But I can see the fire's still alight. (A campfire catches Chase's eye, but he keeps walking) They're burning. Into the night. There's too many men. Too many people, making too many problems. And not much love goes 'round. Can't you see this is the land of confusion? (Chase sighs and looks up. He sees a shillouette of Elsa from Frozen. He keeps on walking. He bumps into a rock. He keeps walking. Everywhere he looks he sees shillouetts of privious missions and scenes from Frankenweenie. Chase goes into a sprint) This is the world we live in. And these are the hands we're given. Use them and let's start trying. To make this a world worth living in. (Chase sees a ball bounce past. He races after it) Oh, Superdog where are you now? (Chase keeps running after the ball) When everything's gone wrong somehow? (Chase keeps going, and misses the scene where the Vampire Cat flies off) The dog of steel. Dog of power. Is loosing control by the hour. This is the time. This is the place. To look for the future. And not much love goes 'round. Tell me why this is the land of confusion. (Chase keeps running. He stops to catch his breath. A transparent book saying Waggit's Tale appears then disappears to reveal a Frankenweenie poster. Chase sees the ball and races toward it) I remember long ago. When the sun was shining. And the sound of your laughter. All through the night, as I held you tight. So long ago...... (Chase runs toward the ball, but it rolls off. Chase runs after it, not looking at the TV sky, which know shows a picture of him and Skye talking) I won't be coming home tonight. My generation will put it right. We're not just making promises. (It begins to rain. Chase hardly notices it) That we know, we'll never keep. This is the time. This the the place, to look toward the future. Can't you see this is the land of confusion? (The mossy ground turns into concrete) This is the world we live in. And these are the hands we're given. Use them and let's start trying. To make this a world worth living in. X2 (Chase runs into the middle of a street. He turns his head around, which is face to face with a car bumper) SHREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!' (Chase wakes up and bangs his head on his PupHouse. He looks around and sees Sparky sleeping peacefully next to him. He opens his eyes sleepily and looks up at Chase) Chase: Morning Sparky! Sparky: Arf! (Chase stands up) Chase: Stay here. I'm going to go find something for you to eat! (Sparky whines and watches Chase leave) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossovers